Sonic's Adoption
by starhedgehog1117
Summary: Sonic can't take care of himself, or so says the social worker. Sonic finds the perfect family or does he?  Adopted from Lucy Labrador under the same name. i dont own anything
1. Chapter 1

I adopted this from Lucy Labrador underthe same name, mines the longer version.

I don't own Sonic. blah blah blah let's get to the story.

Sonic's POV

I glared at the people in front of me.

"What do you mean I can't take care of myself! I'm the freaking hero of Mobius! I've beaten the Egghead countless times!"

"Yes and each time you've gotten hurt!" The social secruity member, Jessica I think, replied.

"Give me one more chance to prove to you I can take care of myself!"

"Fine. one last chance! BUT! If you come back with even a papercut you are coming with us! we'll be back at the same time next week. Be here or else." The two of them walked out of the room.

I closed the door behind them. Apparently someone got it into their head that I am unable to take care of myself, so I need to go to the Mobius Adoption Center for Teens. What a load of crap, I am so able to take care of myself!  
>I just hope Eggmans' next plan will be easy enough to stop so I don't get hurt.<p>

4 days later...

"Sonic help!" My best buddy, Tails, yelled for me. I raced to the sound of Tails scream. When I arrived I saw a huge robot holding my little brother.

"Hang on Tails!" I jumped up and tried to do my signature Spindash on the robots arm to free Tails. Keyword? Tried. I bounced off the arm and hit the ground with a painful thud, "Oww." I got up and dusted myself off.

"Are you OK Sonic!"

"Just peachy!" I got up and faced the robot. Looking for a weak point, I dodged the robot's missles. 'Maybe the head?' I jumped up and did a homing attack on the head. I managed to make a huge dent in the robot's head. 'Alright! Just a few more of those and the robot's history.'  
>I jumped out of the way of incoming missles.<p>

"Why you little brat! Hold still!" Eggman bellowed from his flying Eggmobile. The robot obvisouly mad tossed Tails aside and sent more missles. I ran and swooped Tails from the pain of landing on his head. I placed him down and turned around.

"Not a chance Eggbelly!" I jumped and did another homing attack. 'One more and this thing's toast!' Eggman told his robot to do a flying Hedgehog, whatever that is. The robot sent missles toward my feet and I jumped. Unfortunetly as I jumped the robot sent a laser at me. So when I jumped a got hit with the laser and fell down. The pain searing through my body at that moment was intense. I would take getting electricuted with 100 volts over the pain of the laser burn. I fell to the floor quivering in pain. I was fighting unconciuosness as it tried to take over me.

"Ha,Ha!Finally Hedgehog, I have you right where I want you!" Just then, he got a rude punch in the face by my good friend Knuckles. I felt hands under me hoisting me up, trying to get me to walk. I just fell limp in their hands.

"Sonic, are you OK!" A high pitched voice rang out. I couldn't fight anymore, I let unconciuosness sweep over me.

I woke up to cold hands on my chest.

"Is he going to be OK?" A familiar high pitched voice asked.

"Yes, in fact he's waking up right now." A voice answered. I opened my eyes to see putting things in his bag and Amy looking at me.

"Sonic!" Amy threw her hands around my neck, "I was so worrid! Are you OK!"

"Amy I'm fine! Now will you let go!" Amy jumped back. I saw the hurt expression on her face, "Look I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"He obviously can't take care of himself!" Everyone jumped as Jessica and her partner, Cristy, walked in.

"How long was I out!"

"3 days." Amy calculated.

"3 days!" I yelled.

"Yes, why is that a bad thing?"

"YES!" I took a calming breath, "These guys, Jessica and Cristy, came a week ago saying that I couldn't take care of myself. I convinced them to give me a week to show them I could, but if I got hurt in any way I would have to go to The Mobius Adoption Center for Teens." I explained.

"Yes, and he has a huge bandage right here so unless, he can show us what's underneath it, isn't a gash or a burn or something he's coming with us." Jessica anounced.

I sighed in defeat and pulled off the bandage to see a huge burn mark about the size of both of my hands.

"Wow that's big... Um Dr. Quack?"

"Yes?"

"When can Sonic travel?"

"In 3 days."

"Sonic we will be back at the crack of dawn in 3 days have your bags packed and be ready to go." The two devils left. 


	2. Chapter 2

IMMMM sooooooooooooooo sooooooooooo sorryyyy! I totally finished this last month but I forgot to post it immmmmmmmmmmm soooooooooooo sorryyyyyyyyyyy!

A three days have passed and I'm currently waiting for Jessica and Cristy to  
>show up. I had two bags by my side and a messenger bag slung across my shoulder.<br>In the bag to my left was some clothes and a picture of me and Tails. In the  
>other bag was some things I couldn't bear to lose. Everything else I left in my<br>house. Just in case if my new parents would let me live in my house with the  
>rest of my stuff. Finally the two devils came with a shiny black van.<p>

"Come on Sonic!"

"Just a second!" I turned to my brother and my friends, "See you on the other  
>side."<p>

"Oh Sonic! I will never forget you I will find you when you get new parents and  
>I'll be there faster then you can blink!" Amy rammed me with a hug.<p>

"Thanks Amy but I have to go. Bye Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, take  
>care." I turned and walked into the van placing my bags beside me. I waved to my<br>friends as we drove down the road to the adoption center.  
>When we arrived Cristy showed me to my room. I saw a bunk-bed and a green<br>hedgehog sitting on the top bunk.

"Scrouge your new roommate is here." she then turned and left.

"Ah so your the newbie. Well welcome to hell." He gave me an evil smirk. "Let me  
>show you around." he jumped off the top bunk and led me out the door.<p>

"This is the bathroom. Your lucky if you manage to get to go during the day." we  
>took many turns and stopped at a different door. "Down here is the kitchen and<br>dining room. Come down here only when you hear the bell or else." We turned a  
>corner, "This is the living room. You can watch TV here, but you only get an<br>hour so use it wisely. And lastly is the library. Don't know what anyone would  
>do here but still... Now find your way back!" he ran off leaving me in the<br>middle of the library. We took so many twists and turns... I don't know if I can  
>find my way back. I started to head in the direction I believe was the right<br>way.

-A few minutes later-

"I am officially lost" I said to no one in particular. I've gone down almost  
>every corridor but I still haven't found my dorm again. I settled down in the<br>library's only chair. "might as well read." I would never tell any of my friends  
>but every now and then I love to just sit down and read a good book. I glanced<br>towards the bookshelf to see many books.

"Camelot...Arabian Nights...No, No... Ah here's a good book." I settled on  
>Wolves of the Beyond, Lone Wolf. I went back to the chair and settled down and<br>opened the first page.

-sometime later-

I closed the cover of the book, stood up, and stretched.

"Well time to try again." I walked out of the library to hear the sound of an  
>obnoxious bell. My ears flicked around to the direction of the noise and I sped<br>towards it. I opened a door to find the dining room.

"Ah so you didn't get lost!"

"Yeah I was just chillin"

"Shush! I wanna hear!" I turned to see a bear with a claw to her mouth. I turned  
>a little farther to the head of the table.<p>

"First things first, we have a new friend. Please welcome Sonic!" she pointed to  
>me and the everyone gasped that their hero was an orphan.<p>

"In other news we are going to have are annual olympics next week if you don't  
>want to participate in the games you have to help set up. Sign up sheets will be<br>on the bulletin board after dinner. Now's the time you've all been waiting  
>for... The Interviews! The Blacks are going to interview Sam and Tammie, Lauren<br>and Dani, and Bart and Kyle. The Campbells are going to interview Hope, Lucky,  
>and Faith. And the last couple, the Swiftflares are going to interview Sonic<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I wrote as fast as I could to get this one in. again I'm so sorry!

I don't own Sonic and co. nor do I own the storyline.

I sighed and shifted uneasy in my seat. The Swiftflare's were running late, and I was getting tired of being in the same spot for so long. I heard the door open behind me and I flipped around. Two blue hedgehogs were standing there looking sheepish.

"Sorry we took so long, my husband had to go to the bathroom on the way here and we had to stop." The female hedgehog said.

"It's no problem." I replied just itching to get the interview started. The Swiftflares sat behind the desk supplied to them with all my information in a folder on top of said desk.

"So, Sonic, what do you like to do when you're not fighting Eggman?" Mr. Swiftflare asked.

"Damian, you're being rude! I'm Lilith and this rude hedgehog is Damian." She poked her husband in the ribs.

I nodded, "Well you obviously know my name's Sonic, or else we wouldn't be here." I cracked a lame joke but the Swiftflare's laughed anyways.

"I see you love to make jokes! Ha-ha! And funny one's at that!" Mr. Swiftflare said.

"Well Mr. Swiftflare-"

"Honey, call us Damian and Lilith." Mrs. Swift- I mean Lilith, corrected.

I grinned uneasy, "Damian to answer your first question. I love to run long distances and hang out with my friends."

"That's nice." He brushed it off, "Gosh, this is harder than I thought it would be. I mean 'what sports do you like to play' and 'who's your favorite hero' can't exactly be used." He laughed nervously, "I guess the only way to decide this is if we have day to hang out together!"

"Yeah, that's perfect!" Lilith exclaimed, "We will be right back we have to tell Christy and Jessica." The couple left leaving me once again alone in the room. I settled down into the chair again happy that I'd finally get out of this small cage they like to call a room. Christy stuck me in this room way before the Swiftflares were even supposed to be here, and tried to put me in a Sunday morning getup. Luckily I managed to avoid that one, but just barely. The couple was gone a really long time, so I remembered the time Scourge tricked me.

(This is for you Lucy)

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" I wiped my mouth as I drank the last drop of the 30 ounce soda. Scourge made a bet that I couldn't drink a 30 ounce soda in 30 seconds and got a couple other orphans to bet as well.

"29 SECONDS! THAT _**HAS**_ TO BE A NEW RECORD!"

"CHECK THE MOBIOUS BOOK OF WORLD RECORDS!"

"DARN IT!"

"What?"

"Some other hedgehog has him beat by 2 seconds."

"Awwwww!"

"I'll go again and I'm going to beat the time." I promised.

"Yeah, go Sonic!"

"When you're rich can I have some of your money?"

"No, now to the super market!" I raced off to the super market at super speed and bought 10, 30 ounce sodas. Well, I got them for free considering how many times I've saved the world but you get the gist. I dashed back to the orphanage and got ready for the record breaking.

"Someone get the camera!"

"I got it now, on your mark, get set. GO!" I chugged the 30 ounce bottle not stopping for a breath.

I finished the bottle and gasped for breath.

"Time?" I asked when I caught my breath.

"29 Seconds."

"Again, reset everything. I will do this." I popped another bottle and waited for everyone to get ready.

"On your mark, get set. GO!" I tipped the bottle back and started to down the soda. I felt my eyes start to bulge out of their sockets from the lack of air, but I would not stop. I had to break the record. The liquid started to thin out and soon there was none.

"TIME!" Someone shouted.

"28!"

"Again!" During this time I didn't see Scourge smirking, but I should have.

7 sodas later.

"Last Soda, come on I can do this!" Each time I tried I got 29 seconds or 28 seconds. I just had to get it this time. I popped the cap and got ready.

"Ready! Steady! GO!" I flipped the whole bottle over and started to drown myself in the glorious liquid.

"SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC!" I gulped the last bit down.

"TIME!"

"26! HE DID IT! HE BEAT THE RECORD! YEAH, GO SONIC!" Everyone beat on my back in congratulation. Only then did I realize my mistake. And it came with a very strong urge to go to the bathroom.

"Aww crap. BATHROOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!" I sprinted to the nearest bathroom only to find a line of 4 people. I skipped that one and went to the next one. This one had a line of 5, "Crud, come on. COME ON!" I sprinted to each bathroom only to get the same result, a line. I went to the shortest line and stood with my legs crossed and bouncing. "Come on hurry up." I urged.

"You do know you have super speed right?" The boy in front of me asked.

"Oh yeah!" I sprinted away from the line and out of the house to the super market. I dashed away from the front of the store into the bathroom and relived myself, "Ahhh." I said as I was reliving myself. When I was done I jogged back to the orphanage to see Scourge laughing tears were starting to form on the outskirts of his eyes.

"Aw man that was good! You should've seen your face oh it was priceless!" I started to feel my checks heat up as I stormed past the hedgehog.

"Don't talk to me." I stormed to our dorm and slammed the door.

I laughed at the memory, sure I was mad but still it was kind of funny.

"Okay, Sonic we're all set to go. Let's hit it."

"Yeah let's go." I left with the hedgehogs.

I hoped y'all enjoyed my 1002 word story

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait I get only one free day a week and then I go swimming or play on some other websites this totally slipped my mind.**

***Insert witty disclaimer here***

** sorry its short**

* * *

><p>"All right, now where should we go?" Damien asked.<p>

"Six Flags!"

"Away!" Lilith agreed. The couple hopped in the car.

"I'll run next to you. I can't stand cars." Damian nodded and started the engine.

"We'll meet you there." They started to drive off. I kept right on their tails the whole time. I even ran ahead sometimes to tell them the fastest way there.

We soon arrived at the amusement park.

"Let's go get our tickets."

"No need. I've saved the world enough tines that me and my company get in free. Come on lets go." I raced past the ticket line and to the entrance line. Picking the shortest line, I stood and waited for the line to inch forward. The couple followed me and stepped in line.

After we finally got to the front and behind the gate Lilith asked, "So what do you want to do first?"

"Batman here we come!" I grabbed their wrists and ran off to Batman not wanting to waste time getting there. I zoomed us to the end of the line to wait.

Then sun was setting as me and the Swiftflares managed to get back to the orphanage.

"Today was a blast! I hope we can do it again soon."

"There will be plenty of time to do that once we adopt you."

"Really you mean it!"

"Of course! We have so much in common its fate that we happen to be looking for a son when you were at the orphanage!" I felt myself beaming. "Pack your things cause tomorrow your coming home with us!"

"I'll be ready you can count on it." I went inside followed by the couple I soon would be calling my parents. I then headed to my room completely satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to kill it here but I'll continue it<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up to water splashing on my face. Scrouge smirking at my now wet form.<p>

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty, you finally get to get out of this hell-hole and you're sleeping in. Get up." The devil of a hedgehog pulled off my thin blanket and pushed me out of my sanctuary.

"I'm up, I'm up. Sheesh, you can't even get a good night's sleep 'round here." I pushed myself up and grabbed the bag I had packed the night before.

"Your new 'rents are with Jessica, finishing setting up the adoption and blah ba-blah ba-blah."

"Cool, nice knowing you, not" I murmured, "bye, have fun in life." I turned leaving Scrouge to his own thoughts. I raced to Jessica's office and knocked on the door.

A muffled "there outside" was the response. I turned and jogged to the front door. Jessica and the Swiftflares were standing there all ready to go. Damian took my bag and put it in the trunk.

"It was nice knowing you Jessica. Tell everyone I said bye, will ya?"

She nodded, "thanks bye!" I hopped into the backseat as we started to drive away from the hell hole I spent a week in. Life was going to be sweet from here on out I can tell.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to update yesterday but I figured y'all could wait one more day for double the story yeahhh… reviewers get virtual cookies!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**As usual the amount of this I own is 0% so don't sue me**

**Sorry its short again I didn't know what else to add…atleasts its longer then ch4**

We just arrived at my new house, it was a two story house with a forest in the backyard.

"Cool!" I exclaimed and ran around the house for a quick peek.

"I know! And there's even a huge lake in the back!"

"Really!" I quickly jogged away from my new parents and through the trees. I soon arrived at a huge lake, "Woah!" The view was fantastic. It was a perfect place to watch the sunset/rise with a cliff looking over the lake. I stood in awe as gentle waves brushed the shore and the melodic calls of birds sounded through the area. I ran down to the shore. There I picked up a few rocks to skip them across the smooth surface of the lake. I was almost sorry I had to leave, but I had to get back to my new parents.

I skidded to a stop in front of my new house. My bags were already gone, but Lilith and Damien were in front waiting for me.

"You didn't have to take my bags I would've done that."

"It was no problem, Deary. I wanted to do it! Now don't you want to see your new room?" I nodded and soon I was following them to my new room. We walked through many hallways and were soon in a back hallway that I wouldn't have known was there if they didn't take me here.

"Why am I so far in the back?" I questioned feeling a little suspicion but I quickly brushed it off.

"We thought you would want easy excess to the back so we put you right next to the back door."

"Wow! You guys are so nice!" All my suspicions gone, I walked up to the only door in the hallway, "Wait…if my room is here then where is the backdoor…?" Lilith opened the door to my new room.

"There is no backdoor," Her voice became robotic, "You're our prisoner!"

Damien pushed me into the room, and I fell down the staircase. The two hedgehogs then removed their outer fur coating, showing off their robotic parts.

"EGGMAN!" I exclaimed feeling betrayed.

"That's right hedgehog! Thanks to your easy trust in people I've managed to catch you!" A prerecorded voice of Eggman played.

"NO!" I refused to believe it. This can't be happening. It has to be a nightmare. No way could Egghead catch me! I rolled into a ball and spun towards the robots. They just slammed the door on me. My quills hit the solid titanium steel, and I banged my head.

I slowly got up rubbing the growing bump on my head. I pounded my fists on the door, begging to be let out. I curled into a ball and tried to cut my way through the door, but the metal just wouldn't cut. I fell back and rolled down the hard stairs again.

I landed with a thud. My perfectly manicured quills were all over the place and I hurt all over, but I wouldn't give up. I did a Sonic Spin on the walls hoping to find a weak spot, yet the walls, like the door, were made of strong titanium, the only metal my quills couldn't penetrate.

"NO!" I tried to cut the floor, "NO!" I tried to cut the ceiling, "NO!" I tried to cut off the hinges of the door. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" Tears were creeping up on me, but I wouldn't, no I couldn't let them flow. I did not cry. I was Sonic, the hero. I never give up. I would find a way out of this. I always have and always will. I continued to attack everything, never succeeding.

I suddenly stopped in the middle of the floor and passed out. I was unable to escape. Eggman had finally won…


	6. Chapter 6

OMG! I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS! I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU! I STARTED TYPING THIS AS SOON AS I COULD! I DISAPPOINTED MY FRIEND CAUSE I SWITCH BETWEEN STORIES AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO WORK ON HERS BUT I GOT LIKE **10** REVIEWS! I FEEL SO LOVED! 3

Thank you

(guest)Phantom, (guest) Echo the Fox, (guest) Poison Kiss, sagapaga, WybiE'z KidNapPer, (guest) Livin4Dreams, (guest) X-Zendaya, and (guest) Fangs3

Review responses

Echo the Fox

(::) Here you go! Its kinda sucky but hey it's the best I can do.

sagapaga

Thanks! I didn't think I was that good! Thanks for cheering me up!

Livin4Dreams

I'm not sure if you're talking about Scrouge (who's canon btw in the comics which is the main thing I do everything with) Or the two social workers I had to add those two in the mix otherwise it wouldn't make sense to have one of Sonic's friends get fooled by Eggman and be a social worker so yeah….

X-Zendaya

Thanks for pointing it out to me! I'll try to fix it but I don't know if I can with my tight schedule.

Fangs3

Thanks! Well here's the chapter for you!

I love all of you so much thank you again! If y'all have any questions just review and I'll answer them next chapter or if it's private in a note if I can. Enjoy!

I jerked awake. I wasn't in the cellar anymore. I stood up to try to get a better look.

"When did I get here?" I was in a jail cell, bars included.

"So you're finally awake," I turned my head to the new voice. Shadow the hedgehog stood basking in his invisible glory.

"Shadow? What? Why?-"

"I came to check on the prisoner, never imagined it'd be you, Faker," He interrupted me.

"Come on, Shadow! Let me out!"

"That's against my direct orders. I'm sorry, Sonic." He turned and walked away.

"Why is he still working for Eggman anyways?" I turned to face my cell. I had a bunk bed that was more of a table with a blanket, a bucket that I was never going to use and a small window, no bigger than my head, "Great… Now I have to get out of here before Shadow comes back." I curled into a ball and started to attack the walls. It was no good the walls were as solid as solid could be.

I went over to the bars and tried to squeeze through them. It was no good. The bars were no farther apart then the width of my shoe. I tried, even though I knew it would fail, I tried to cut the bars. No matter what I did I couldn't escape. I sat down on the sad excuse for a bed and thought.

'What does Eggman want with me? Well besides killing me of course. I don't exactly like where these thoughts are goi-'

"Faker," Shadow broke me from my thoughts.

"Shadow, why do you work for him? You don't have to! You can break free!"

"I can't, at least not yet. All will explain itself soon, but until then, have a nice stay. I'll try to keep you alive for as long as I can." After he said that he turned and walked away leaving me to my thoughts.

'Why is Shadow working for Egghead again? Does Eggman have something against Shadow? Or maybe Shadow is working und-'

"Clink!" I looked up to see Shadow walking past my cell again, but something was different. Keys were now on the floor in front of my cell. I looked up to Shadow.

"Run. I'll handle Eggman." I nodded and picked up the keys, and pushed it into the lock keeping me from the outside world. I swiftly pulled open the door and stepped outside. Immediately an alarm sounded. I kicked up as much dust as I could and sprinted away from the cell that imprisoned me.

I raced through the maze-like hallways just searching for an exit. After running around the building for the third time in a row, I finally found an exit. I darted towards the exit and out into the world I've come to miss. I sprinted away from my prison, when I wasn't even 1 mile away, I saw the entire building explode.

"Shadow!" I called into the ashes, "No! He _can't _be gone! He just can't!" I raced back to the wreckage and started to look for my comrade. I couldn't find my faker anywhere. I looked under everything, over everything, and in everything, but the familiar red on black was nowhere to be found.

"SHADOW!"


	7. Chapter 7

"SHADOW!" I screamed and fell to my knees.

"Sonic!" My two-tailed friend flew up to me followed by a pink hedgehog.

"Tails! Amy! He's gone! Shadow's gone!" I yelled.

"What! He can't be gone! He's too strong to be gone like that!"

"I've checked the whole place thrice over! Not one sign of him!"

"He'll show up he always does." Amy comforted me.

"I guess..." I said defeated.

"Let's go have some fun before Jessica and Cristy find us!"

"Nah, guys sorry I'm not in the mood..." I ran off with a blur. My two friends  
>sighed but didn't follow knowing I needed some time alone.<p>

I ran to the top of cliff that overlooked the lake and sat down on the edge,  
>hugging my knees.<p>

"I'm so sorry Shadow. So sorry!" I apologized to the lake beneath me, yet I did  
>not cry. I couldn't cry Shadow wouldn't want me to. I just sat there starring<br>off into the sun as it slowly descended beneath the lake.

"Sonic..." A voice interrupted my thoughts, and I turned around hopeful only to  
>have those hopes crushed when I saw Jessica standing there.<p>

"Hey Jessica..."

"I'm sorry but I got to take you back to the center..."

"I understand..." I slowly got up and followed her to the van.

"You can run beside it if you want..."

"Thanks" I stood waiting as the car started and headed towards the orphan house.

"I'll be in my room" I walked up the stairs to the room I shared with Scrouge.

"Back so soon? I knew no one would want you!"

"Shut it!"

"Nah, I'm okay." I groaned as Scrouge started talking about the randomest of  
>things. I jumped onto my bunk and tried to bunt his harsh words with my pillow<br>but to no avail.

"GOD SHUT UP!" I shouted at my roommate and he quieted down in shock. "THANK  
>YOU!" I slammed my head back down to my pillow.<p>

"No need to be rude..." Scrouge jumped onto his bed and I groaned for the second  
>time that night before slowly falling into an uneasy sleep filled with<br>nightmares about the black and red hedgehog.

"Sonic..." A feminine voice resounded through my room and my eyes fluttered  
>awake.<p>

"Yeah?" I said bluntly.

"Someone is here to adopted you."

"Sure these aren't robots?"

"You don't sound happy to see me." A low voice spoke and I instantly raised my  
>head to see Shadow in all his glory.<p>

"SHADOW!" I glomped the non-hero in a huge hug.

"Ack! Nice... To see...you too!" He said between gasps of breath from me holding  
>him to tightly, and I reluctantly let go of him.<p>

"Wait I thought you said someone wanted to adopt me! Shadow can't adopt me!  
>We're like the same age!"<p>

"Actually, Shadow is over 50 so technically he can."  
>I just stared at the older hedgehog.<p>

"MAN YOUR OLD!" I started to laugh at my-soon-to-be-adopter.

"I could always just leave!" He turned and started to walk through the door.

"No please! I'll be good!" Shadow turned back with a smirk.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Lets go! I already filled out all the  
>paperwork!"<p>

"Cool! One second!" I walked over to the sleeping Scrouge, how he managed to  
>sleep through this I'll never know, and I got real close to his ear.<p>

"WAKE UP SCROUGY!" The green hedgehog jumped up in shock and fell off the small  
>bed.<p>

"Now we can go!" I skipped out of the room a laughing Shadow behind me.

"Nice." He commented.

"I know right!" I stopped skipping, "wait do I have to call you dad?"

"No, that makes me feel old! Lets just be brothers!"

"Good cause there is no way I'm calling you dad!" We walked in peaceful silence.

"Last one to the house does all the chores for a month!"

"Oh you are so on!"

"I hope you like cleaning Shads cause you're going to eat my dust!"

"Go!" Shadow yelled and started to skate/run back to his house".

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING!" I chased after my new brother laughing the whole way.

**And that's the end of my 3rd and final Sonic story! I hoped everyone liked it! I'm not going to post anything on Fanfic ever again but I'm not going to dis-whatever my account so people can still read this if they want to. It was nice knowing everyone here but i've moved on from Sonic, which is why this took so long. I'll miss you all! Thanks for staying with me for so long!**

**3**

**Star**


End file.
